The homework
by moonspirityue
Summary: Laszlo has homework.
1. the assingment

no characters belong to me.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Assignment<span>

It was dinnertime at the Robinson residence, and everything was great! The frogs played music, everyone was laughing and conversing, even the dinosaur was joyful. Aunt Billie drove the gravy train, Cousin Laszlo flew around, and Carl walked around aiding anyone who might be in need of assistance. Uncle Art bragged about another pizza delivery, Grandpa Bud played with his food, and Aunt Petunia beat her husband relentlessly. Yes, everyone was happy! It wasn't until Tallulah sharply reminded her brother of his literature homework, that everyone turned their attention to this sudden misfortune.

"_Crap,"_ the artist thought to himself, "_I had had four weeks to work on it and I did nothing. Is school seriously in two days? Short break, man. Hope mom don't say anything."_

"LASZLO!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, "You had homework that you_ refused_ to do?"

"No!" The young red head defended, "it's not that I_ refused_ to it, I merely… forgot."

"Better get it done," his sister articulated behind him.

"What's it about?" asked Franny.

"I have to write a fiction story, and that's about it." Laszlo inquired.

"And why is it so hard to get done?" asked Gaston.

"I… can't… write stories," Laszlo said hesitantly.

"An artist who can't write?" asked Uncle Art.

"I don't work well with words…" Laszlo said bashfully.

"Well, it's just like a painting, except with a story behind it," Cornelius added in.

"I know what writing is. And almost EVERY painting has a story behind it. A picture is worth a thousand words." Laszlo snapped back.

"Then write it all down, dear." Grandma Lucille.

"It's not that easy…" Laszlo stated.

"Well, you aren't doing anything else until you get it done!" his mother harshly declared.

"Hhhmmmmmm….." Laszlo sighed.

He then went up to his room to begin his story.

* * *

><p>review<p> 


	2. the story

this is the story laszlo wrote for his homework and if i don't get review i will not upload chapter 3! no one belongs to me!

* * *

><p>Laszlo sat in his room and pondered about what on this worthy, depraved planet he could write about. Absolutely NOTHING came to mind. For an artist, he was really drawing a blank. He actually walked around his house for a bit, purposely avoiding his mother and his sister at all costs, staring at walls, a few of his paintings, the side of the house, a machine in his cousin's lab, squatted to see a frog, stared at some food, got on the roof, put his finger in the dirt, closed a door, held a flower, and then forgot what he was suppost to be doing. When Franny walked by and reminded him, he sighed at not even getting an inspiration.<p>

He plopped back down on his bed in front of his computer. He looked at it completely uninterested in writing a story for class. He'd rather draw. Or paint. Something as long as he didn't feel so lazy.

"You know, some authors close their eyes and their story automatically begins," said a voice from his door, "perhaps if you closed _your_ eyes, and simply start somewhere, anywhere, you could jot a decent story."

Laszlo looked towards his door to find his cousin walking in. he rolled his eyes and looked in the direction of his laptop. "I don't like writing, let alone typing." He stated blandly, not wanting Cornelius to interfere with anymore of his artwork.

"That doesn't mean you can't create a good report. Now, you try closing your eyes," he directed the young man, while appearing to close his eyes too, "and take a deep breath," Laszlo hummed to himself while thinking that writing wasn't that stressful, but mimicked his cousin anyway, "now, you can choose to write about something in your life in your own narrative, or you can place yourself in a higher authority, or you could just make your main character do all the thing you wish you could do yourself…" Laszlo opened his and glared at the man whose eyes were still shut. He detested that his cousin got everything. Even more that he doesn't even realize how much he had taken from him. Laszlo felt that he couldn't do anything without remaining in his cousin's shadow. But never in his life would he actually tell him that. He didn't like that he was now in his room telling him how to write a story. "_…all the things you wish you could do…"_ sounded to him like he was mocking him, but knew he probably didn't mean it.

"…So! Do you have anything in mind?" Cornelius gleamed, unaware of his cousin's true feelings toward him. Laszlo missed the whole lecture. Oh well, he at least knows how to get him out.

"I think I do." Laszlo lied.

"Great! Maybe you can let the family read it when you're done!" Cornelius beamed.

"Maybe," Laszlo said, reluctantly.

"Alright! So, see you at dinnertime?" the blonde bid.

"Of course." The artist said cynically.

Cornelius then walked out, feeling certain that he had made a difference yet again, but as he shut the door behind him, Laszlo dropped his false smile and rolled over to think. He could write about his sister and make her Lady Gaga again. But he already did that. He could turn his over successful cousin into a rodent. But then the whole family would read it and think _"what?"_ So, what to do…

"_Hmmm…"_ he thought, "_if I'm in a fiction story, what would I want to be? What would happen if I was in charge of my family's destiny? And who would try to go against me? Would they succeed?"_ he pondered, "…_.. Of course not!" _ He sat up to his laptop and began writing everything he thought would happen a fantasy world of his own. At first, he wasn't quite trying, but eventually, he really got into it.

**Once upon a time…**

There once was a young, charmingly handsome boy called Laszlo. He lived a castle because he was a prince. And on the other side of the kingdom lived two humongous, ugly, smelly, hairy, manly, abnormally green ogresses called Petunia and Tallulah, and their fairy slave, called Fritz.

One day, as Prince Laszlo was out collecting the village taxes while hunting trolls at the same time, because his town was really dangerous, full of man-eating beasts, he discovered a magical tree, with a door on the side. When he decided to go in it, he kept climbing the stairs until finally, he saw daylight. He discovered that there was a secret castle at the top. He went and knocked on the door to find two hideous ogres lived there. One was green and the other was blue. They told him that they would let him see what it was that they were guarding, but only if he would bring back some maple syrup for their pancakes. He agreed and set off on his journey. On his way out, a small, dim, light brown light floated around his face. He swatted at it, thinking it was just a retarded lightning bug. When he realized it was a magical fairy, he asked it what it wanted, because it looked depressed and like it could killa man. The fairy introduced itself as Fritz, and said he should first check the Forbidden Canyon of Doom and Disorder for maple syrup.

Prince Laszlo crossed oceans, and fire, and the coldness of blizzards, he went through all that trouble only to find that there was absolutely nothing in the canyon, let alone life itself secluded itself from the evil abyss of death. Prince Laszlo was pissed and thought to hold that fairy sideways and start capping on his ass. But since obviously, the fairy had SPD (Split Personality Disorder) and the mean, asshole side of him took over earlier, he decided to give the fairy a second chance. Fritz told the kind, affectionate prince that he could just go to Dollar General and he can get the syrup there. So when they get there, ITS CLOSED ON SUNDAYS! He was about to take his anger and stress from all the previous events out on the fairy, but remembered that Wal-Mart is always open 24/7.

So then they got the syrup and headed back to the ogre's secret castle, where Fritz decided to finally warn Prince Laszlo of the ogre's treachery. He said something about the monsters being liars and deviants, but Laszlo was too trustworthy of the beasts, because, well obviously, he must have seen them somewhere. So he knocked on the castle door three times before he heard a loud roar from inside. There was a violent stomping noise and the door began to open. But, instead of an ogre, like he was expecting, it was a beautiful young woman, named Franny. She let him in but asked him not step on the carpet. She got him a drink and told him that the ogres were sleeping, and if they should wake, they will eat everyone, including Prince Laszlo's own village. She told him of the treasure that the ogres had stowed away, in the highest room, in the tallest tower. She admitted to never seeing it with her own eyes before, but she hears from the Hardcore Twins, Spike and Dmitri, who guarded the door to the room, that it was wonderful. The young prince felt his curiosity grow, and decided to steal the treasure that was locked in the tower.

It was a few hours to sunrise, and Prince Laszlo only had one problem: after he got the treasure, how will he get away with it. Surely beasts as large as ogres can quickly catch him. He needed something fast, really fast, and looked awesome. Unfortunately, the stables and the automotive dealership stores were closed at this hour. Suddenly, his plan didn't seem all that fun, but he continued to press forward. As he searched for the stairs that Franny was unwilling to reveal to him, he passed by what looked like a mirror, but on the other side, his reflection was shattered and distorted. And the image of his own face shifted into what looked like a spiky haired, blonde incubus, which wore glasses and a long white coat. In this horrible mirror, he saw this demon luring all of the precious things the prince himself longed to possess in life, all the way to the littlest detail. Prince Laszlo wondered how everything came so easily to such vile creature, how could it stand there and take everything from the prince. In this cursed reflection, he noticed the image growing, and it eventually blocked out the sun. Now the small, fragile prince was in the large incubus's shadow, and it looked as though it would take several lifetimes to free himself from. He couldn't help but feel so alone, lifeless, and miserable in the darkness that this creature placed him in. The prince decided it was time to turn away, when he noticed a small imp standing behind him. The imp had green skin, brown eyes, blue hair, and introduced itself as Wilbur. Wilbur explained that the mirror he was just now looking in was a magical, yet evil mirror. It only showed what you truly despise, yet also yearned for. That is what absolute hate is. As Prince Laszlo pondered about the mirror and what could have been for him if that creature had not taken so much from him, he noticed that he was all by himself again, alone and, thanks to that unblessed mirror, sad. This castle was truly an evil place.

He approached a hallway with a freakishly large set of stairs. Not only was the staircase too large for any human walk up, but the steps itself! He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to get up the steps with, but found nothing. He slumped against the side of a step and breathed. All this journeying, he was not about to let some incubus or imp get him down now. They can take all they want from him, but there's something he has that he noticed no one else in this horrid place did. He was going to continue to live on that until he got the treasure back to his own castle, no matter what. A growling noise to his left made his thoughts vanish. There was a gigantic dragon sitting next to him in the same downer mood he was previously in. when the reptile looked down at the young man next to him, he jumped up and was all happy. It wagged its tail like a dog and wanted to be pet. The prince obliged and had the thought that dragon can make it up the stairs, AND get away in time. He decided that he would keep the dragon and name it Tiny, since it already had a collar that said "Tiny" around its neck.

He leaped on the dragon that instantly grew ginormous colossal crow wings out of its tan-reddish, scaly body. They flew right up to the very top of the tower. Prince Laszlo hopped off his dragon and slowly advanced toward a large, dark blue door. The hallway was now poorly lit and he could barely see anything. Tiny used his fire breath to lite the two lanterns that hung directly above the door. Now, he could see a lot more, including the two completely identical faces that were directly in front of him. They had on matching black and red shirts and shoes. Both of their pants were red, and their sleeves were super long. It went down past their knees. They also had on matching black and green sunglasses, with the exact same haircut. The prince jumped back, startled, but the twins didn't even flinch. All they said was that they've never seen Prince Laszlo's face before; therefore, he was not allowed to enter. Prince Laszlo pleaded with them, until finally, he grew impatient. He decided to enter anyway, without the permission from the apathetic twins. But, just as he was about to reach out for the silver door handle, the twin on the left reached his right arm forward at an angle, releasing a large, metal blade out of his sleeve that rounded in the middle, revealing a slightly thick hole at the top of the blade going sideways. On the inside of his large sleeve, the prince saw a hidden circular machine that sprang out five miniature daggers that appeared almost finger-like, imitating a hand at the moment, but curved until each knife was facing the same direction, ready to shoot out. His humongous sword/blade extended out of his large sleeve, which already went to the floor, up and reached the tip straight across Prince Laszlo's neck. Meanwhile, the twin on the right did the exact same thing, except instead of a sword, his_ left_ arm extended a large machine gun at about the same size as his brother's. There was a noise, and the top of the gun reached backwards and each bullet being cocked into place, while the other twin was getting his knifes ready for a fight. Prince Laszlo felt his heart skip like eight beats.

The prince stepped back slowly, and tried to change the subject. He brought up the mirror downstairs and asked if they've ever seen themselves in it. They were quiet, and after a few seconds, their arms fell beside them with their weapons still hanging out, bent at where the tip of their sleeve is, as if the weapons had wrists. Prince Laszlo asked again, and the twins brought their elbows up at the same time and pushed down so their individual weapon went back into their sleeve. There was clicking sound at that. They looked down and then at each other with sad, desperate faces. They explained that they have in fact seen the Mirror of Alternative Truth. When they saw their reflections, they only saw one person standing in the mirror instead of two. It looked just like them. They confessed to the prince that their shadow of truth has haunted them since the day they were born. Being completely identical means never having their own identity. They agreed that if Prince Laszlo could tell the difference between them, excluding the weapons, if he can really tell which is which, then they would let him through the doors to the treasure. But if he couldn't, then they will kill him with their deadly, lethal weapons. Prince Laszlo, for some reason, didn't feel intimidated by that threat as he stared at the medium tall twin boys. Recalling the names mentioned by Franny earlier, the prince determined that the one on the left with the spiky blade was indeed Spike, and the one on the right with the large machine gun, like the Dutch hit man, Dmitri Montague, was as a matter of fact Dmitri. As Prince Laszlo pointed out each twin using their names, the boys' eyebrows went up in almost shock. Prince Laszlo was the only one who not only got it right, but used their names too.

A deal is a deal. The twins slowly stood aside and allowed the young prince to progress through the large doors. He slowly stepped forward into a bright sliver blue light that shined from the inside of the room. When the light dimed, Laszlo could not believe his eyes. There was nothing in the room. It was completely empty. The brick walls appeared light blue from the white light from the window. As he noticed the window, long sheets of glowing white silk and lace came into view, hanging from the ceiling in front of the window. It blew in the wind, and as the veil lifted for a moment, he noticed, not "some_thing_" kind of treasure, but "some_one_" kind of treasure. Behind the Lennon, was a slumbering young woman. She lay peacefully wrapped in her silky blue sheets; her head lay perfectly on a clean, white pillow. As Laszlo walked slowly closer to her, he began to see a halo-like ring above her head, half of it was black and the other was white. Both halves slowly spun in a circular-like motion. He began to see some of her features, too. Her blue polyester dress flowed and blended into the sheets that covered her. Her dark, native skin stood out among the radiant, light colors. Her pink lips glistened against the light from the window. Her long, flowing, white hair twisted into braids in front of her ears, while the back section tied up at the top of her head, and folded evenly back on both sides of her head into two buns that curved back into the tied part of her hair. Her hair bow on the top of her head had a crescent moon on it. The rest of her white hair ran down nicely behind her back and was visibly noticeable beneath her. She was a beautiful person indeed. And Laszlo couldn't agree more that he was now in love with the maiden.

The prince stared in awe at the radiant woman sleeping in the tower chamber. Behind him, the twins walked in and revealed that she holds a spell, cast by the evil wizard, Art, who also forces the ogres to slave for him. Laszlo looked back down at the lovely lady, and wondered what could she have done to deserve such punishment? The twins then responded by explaining that the girl in front of him right now is, in fact, dead. The prince felt his stomach sink, as if had just been kicked in his gut, as he continued to stare at the innocent beauty in front of him. All of the majestic happiness inside him suddenly vanished as quickly as it came, as the twins continued to speak. They said that the wizard was hoarding the young princess's soul to power his magical orbs that he was using in the darkest ways imaginable. Art had already gained control over the dark orbs, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to possess the light orbs too. Since humans are one of the most fragile creatures on the planet, it's always easier to cast spells such as these on them. So when Art finally found the princess whose soul was as pure white as his was black, he didn't hesitate to immediately bind her mortal body in slumber, while he feeds her never ending, immortal soul to power all the light orbs. Prince Laszlo asked how a person's soul can be eaten, and still remain immortal. The twins also explained that she bore the endless soul of the moon spirit, who granted her the gift of life when she was born asleep.

Prince Laszlo let his thoughts run around about the beautiful princess's fate, and decided he was going to do what he can to save her, and steal back the power of the light orbs from the evil wizard, Art. The twins, who now felt really close to the kind, courageous prince, demanded to tag along and fight by him during his conquest. An eaves dropping Franny suddenly rushed through the doors and offered to join his party. All of a sudden, a medusa monster, with psychic powers introduced herself as Billie, and claimed she absolutely detested being one of the ogres' servants, and also offered to use her powers to help him for the greater good, in exchange for her freedom. She said she'd turn anybody who tries to stop them to stone, and she'll see it coming, too. Now Laszlo was confident that they would succeed in their mission. He, Spike and Dmitri, Franny, and Billie all boarded Tiny's back, and they flew off towards the sunrise, in the direction of Art's evil lair.

As they set off, a vengeful imp watched with hate in his big, brown eyes, thinking only of how the other servants could choose the handsome prince over him. One way or another, everyone on that serpent will pay…

When the dragon finally landed, Prince Laszlo looked around at his surroundings. It was already daylight, so the ogres were awake by now. No worries, they were all long gone, and the twins erased every trace that the young prince was even there. Even hid the maple syrup. Now they were in a dry, barren almost dessert-like place. Laszlo wondered if Tiny even knew where they were going. He was about to take off again, until Franny and Billie leaped off and walked ahead. The twins looked at each other and followed the two women. As excited as Prince Laszlo was to save the lovely princess from her cursed slumber, he was a bit scared he might fail, and even die. And no matter how pretty she may be, he doesn't know if she's as beautiful on the inside as she is from the out. He was worried that he might die in vain, or go through all this trouble for nothing. His looks of worry as he paced himself behind the twins caught Franny's eyes. She backed up behind everyone to be where he was, leaving Billie and her psychic powers to lead the way to Art's lair. Franny touched the boys shoulder and gave a hopeful glance in his direction. Laszlo sadly smiled at her attempt to express that everything was going to be okay. They all stopped at a large boulder door, which cannot be seen from the distance they were just now in when they landed, indicating that there was a spell cast on the entrance as well. The amount of magic this wizard uses gave Laszlo that sickly feeling in his stomach. Franny assured him that Art was just a magician, and is too proud to really focus on anything. Laszlo was about to ask how she knew that, but was interrupted by the sound of the doors being opened by Spike's huge blade. As everybody readied themselves to enter, Spike's blades, Dmitri's gun, Billie's Medusa hair and eyes, and Tiny got himself in stampeding position ready to breathe fire at any given second, Laszlo thought to himself that he really got into it this time. And as he looked at everyone, he noticed Franny was assembling herself on Tiny's head, ready to be his rider for the time being. Laszlo turned around and staggered toward the entrance. Suddenly, being the prince has led him to being the leader of a small elite army, fighting for the same cause.

Entering wasn't easy. As soon as they reached about twelve feet in, they were all immediately plunged into battle. Franny rode Tiny into the skies and burned all the harpies that used their bat wings for aerial attacks. Spike and Dmitri were slinging their violent arms around, killing as many harpies as they could at a distant level. Billie stayed by Laszlo's side as he, too, ran to catch up to his team. She acted as a guard to him, knowing where all the attacks were going to be, and turning the harpies around her leader into stone. Laszlo didn't have any special power to get by with like all the others, so he thought to quickly get to the sorcerer fast so he could break the barrier between him and his magic, causing all the harpies to vanquish, and lift the spell cast on the princess in the tower. In the heat of the battle, Laszlo quickly glanced around to see if there was anything indicating that the wizard was there, or just where he might be. In the far corners of that separate world, he could make out a tiny door. He couldn't see that far so he called to Franny and told her to fly over to see what it was.

She did, and while the fight continued, Spike and Dmitri were slaying A LOT of harpy demons. The look-a likes were an amazingly, acrobatic and fierce pair. Spike slashed the little black bat demons in half and shot as much as five daggers at a time out of his sleeve. And he never seemed to run out of knives. Sometimes his blades would shoot out and have and long chain attached to the handle ends that connected to the inside of his sleeve. And he'd pull up and catch one in the air and get his chain wrapped around a monster, and then land on the ground and yank it forward, mutilating it in thin air as that chain tightened around it. Dmitri shot, demolished, hit a few while slinging his enormous gun around and his bullets seemed endless as well. There was even a moment where he paused and his gun pulled back a few triggers and pieces, and it would transform into a flamethrower. And he'd even set one of his brother's chains on fire. These two are very deadly together.

Franny flew back to Laszlo and Billie, and told them that there was a door on the other side of the chasm, but it was being guarded by some giant brute. Laszlo told Billie to follow close because they were making a run for it. Obediently, Billie was about to start sprinting up to run, until she paused dramatically and looked to where the twins were. Suddenly, one large harpy tackled Dmitri from behind and brought him down to the soil. As his cannon plunged forward, so did the claws of the beast, and it dug its talons deep into his stomach before he could get his aim to the creature's head, severing him at the waistline. While the bottom half was behind the cruel demon, the top half still managed to breathe what little amount of air he could. Laszlo felt as though they were losing already. He heard the piercing scream of Dmitri's twin running towards the cur that detached his brother's body. He came at him with five knives and his huge blade and began slicing everything that hit it. Once the harpy was down, he sat next to his brother's broken body and remained there while Franny and Tiny fought off what little remains of the opposing army of winged demons.

Laszlo felt really cold as he left the majority of his teammates behind. He did rush to the opening, but he didn't quite run. Billie followed right behind him, motioning that there wasn't anything to be afraid of on the inside of the door, but they should really figure out how to move the large brute standing in the way. Laszlo looked at it, saw it was extremely over weight, and had to have assistance with moving. This didn't seem at all that hard. Laszlo told the brute that if he let him pass, he'll bring out a cookie for him. The brute smiled wildly, and immediately rolled out of the way. Laszlo and Billie then descended MORE stairs, until they finally reached the top. There were a lot of potions and books in the room. Billie even made a comment about the sorcerer appearing more like a nerd because of all the world of Warcraft items he collected. They split up to search for anything that could help them with their mission. Finding none, they resorted to going through all the closets and screens. They still didn't find anything. It wasn't until Billie decided to user her psychic powers to see where they needed to go, when then they found the door latch on the ceiling. They found a ladder, climbed up, and opened it.

The room was clean and nearly empty, except for a huge book on a pedestal and what appeared to be large black and white orbs surrounding the place in a circular position around the room, slowly spinning, just like the halo around the princess's head. As the large orbs levitated in thin air, a man slowly revealed himself from behind the pedestal where the large book lay open. He laid his hand calmly on the side of the stand and revealed that he already knew they were coming. Then, and small, green, familiar imp approached from the darkness. Wilbur had obviously told the warlock their plans of saving the princess. And why Billie didn't tell Laszlo all this was beyond judgment. Billie stood in place mocking the wizard and the boy, while a frantic prince panicked behind her. He hoped Billie knew what she was doing.

All of a sudden, a crash came from the ceiling, as a fanatical figure riding a rhinoceros slid down the pile of rocks made by the blast. The person riding the rhino jumped off as the beast charged toward the wizard. Art then hit a wall and was out cold. The figure stood and introduced himself as Gaston, and offered to help with any search of a magical spell for any reason at all. He then blandly stated that he always comes and steals spells so he can make it to work on time or if needs an extra bit of cash. That's why it's always so easy breaking in. Prince Laszlo explained, first, of the death of one of the twins. Gaston walked over to the Book of Spells and flipped a few pages. Then he slowly pronounced the words on the page and a rose appeared. He then gave the velvet flower to the prince. Laszlo didn't know what to do with it, but he took it anyway. Then, he explained that he needed all the dark and light orbs to never be taken again. Gaston put his finger on his chin and thought for a second. Then, he walked over to a release button and smashed it, so all the orbs returned to its natural habitat, and the release button would be pressed forever. Just to be safe, Prince Laszlo asked if it were possible for the magic to never be used in a harmful manner. Gaston wondered too. So he looked in the table of contents in the Book of Spells, and went to the page that said "usage". He read for a bit, and shouted "ah-ha!" Then he read the strange words, and claimed that now, the magic here can only be used in the name of good. Laszlo nudged Billie and said that this was easier than he thought. The prince asked if there was any way that the spell on the princess could be lifted; asking because he knew there would be a definite yes, like it seems to always be. Gaston said that he didn't think there was. Laszlo was crestfallen and wondered what to do then. Then Gaston laughed and said he was just kidding and then read the spell that released the princess. Laszlo felt like it was getting a bit too easy, and wasn't sure of what to make of it yet. The eccentric man asked if there was anything else he could help with, and Laszlo declined. He then asked what happened to Wilbur. Billie told him not to worry and that he's going to get what's coming to him…

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Wilbur is out in the desert running from his enemies. He tripped and fell and broke both his legs. He starved and burned to death. And was later eaten by vultures.

_**BACK TO THE TEAM…**_

As Billie and Laszlo approached the team members that were left behind, he noticed that the rose Gaston had given them started to turn a pale white color. The closer they got, the brighter the whiteness on the flower glowed. When they reached the fallen twin, the rose fell to pieces, and a breeze took up the pedals. The rose pedals floated around Dmitri, still glowing a bright white, and began to dissolve inside his wounds. When the light began to dim, the others could see that he was beginning to heal. The light vanished and Dmitri was whole again. When he started to breathe and sit up, Spike held him up close and hugged his brother. Laszlo felt good, but there was something he needed to do, the reason they even came all the way up here. They all climbed back up on Tiny and took off towards the ogres' castle again.

By the time they reached the forsaken terrain, it was close to sunset, which means the ogres must be getting tired. They waited another hour before progressing to the princess's chamber. The team parted ways as a way to make sure the ogres were still sleeping while rescuing the princess. Billie and Franny went to check the ogres while the twins and the prince went for the princess. When they got to the top, and through the doors, Laszlo's heart sank when he saw that the princess was still asleep. She hadn't even moved a muscle since they'd left. He looked at the twins, who shrugged in perplexity. They thought to leave the mournful prince by his cold, still maiden. As they shut the door behind them, Laszlo looked back down at the lovely miss next to him. He let his thoughts of her wonder around through his mind. He wondered what her name was, what her voice sounded like, and what color her eyes were. He would wish that she'd magically wake up, like Gaston had said she would, but he knew better than that. He tried to save her and he failed. Now she's dead forever.

But, he also wondered if all the storybook endings were true. If true love's kiss would actually work, like some kind of elixir that was secretly put in Chap Stick or something. He knew it wouldn't work. But that's not what bugged him about it. He was afraid that maybe one of the twins would walk in after all this time to find him making out with a dead person. That was what he was worried about. Someone walking in on him during necrophilia action. He looked at the door for a few seconds, and then back at the lady next to him. He leaned down slowly, puckered up romantically, and then SHOT HIS HEAD BACK UP AS THE TWINS BUSTED THE DOOR OPEN TO SEE IF HE'S ALRIGHT!...

…

10 minutes later, the identical boys happily understood the explanation, AKA excuse, that their boss gave them and they headed back out, with Laszlo's face still bright red. Now that his heart was pounding with fear, excitement, and anger at the matching boys' intrusion, he decided to get it over with. He, like before, leaned in, a little quicker this time, and pressed his thin lips against her full, glossed mouth. A brief pause before he released his osculation, his embrace. He waited a few more seconds to see if she'd move, but she didn't. He felt the grief come back as his hope disappeared. Just then, snickering giggles came from the cracked door. The twins had obviously figured that that's what he was trying to do, and left just so they could watch. But Laszlo shot them a look of condemnation. They asked him what he's so upset about, to Laszlo's confusion. He was about to answer bolshily, but before he could, he felt brush by his hand and heard a drowsy groan. He looked down at his beautiful love, and felt all the heavy rocks and anguish that were in his gut flutter away when he saw she was moving. He couldn't help but think how storybook this whole scene was, but was still happy that something that cliché' actually worked.

She moved her head down and then began to slowly flip her neon, blue eyes open. As she did, the image of a young, handsome stranger with red hair, and green and purple goggles, and two identical twin men peeking from behind him, came into view. She thought that these people looked rather odd, in appearance and action. As her focus became clearer, she realized that she wasn't at home anymore, and became a little worried. Prince Laszlo tried to keep her calm by keeping his palms in the air where she can see them. He's not an expert on girls, but he believes that if he's gentle and gives her food, and then make tapping noises on the other side of the room, and then pet her behind the ears, then MAYBE she'd go with him. Unfortunately, the prince did not want to embarrass himself in front of her, so he did nothing, nothing at all. Just sat there while she fearfully glanced around at her current surroundings. The twins, seeing the distress, decided that THEY would inform the young princess of the curse that kept her bound by sleep for years, and all the trouble they went through just to wake her up, and how socially awkward Prince Laszlo gets while trying to talk to girls. She gave a look of confusion to the prince sitting next to her, a look that asked if it all were true. Laszlo only nodded his head vigilantly. Then her look of confusion turned into gladness.

Prince Laszlo reached his hand down and took her hand to lift her up off the bed. During which, they beamed delightfully at each other without saying anything. The twins were by the door enjoying the lovely view, when they heard a screaming, yelling noise coming from downstairs. The princess looked worriedly back at Laszlo, who only held her closer and brought her out to the hallway. He placed her on top of Tiny's back, as she demanded to know what was going on. He promised to explain it all later. He jumped up and placed himself in front of his princess, while the twins sat behind her. Tiny then expanded his gigantic crow wings, startling the princess, and took off towards downstairs.

As they landed, Laszlo and the twins immediately leaped off. Spike and Dmitri threw their weapons out. From a distance, Laszlo could barely see Franny quickly running from a large area behind a pillar. Her scared expression made Laszlo realize that the fight wasn't over yet.

Franny tried to get as close as she could to the prince so she could be in earshot. When she thought she was close enough, she let out a loud scream, saying that the ogres were awake. Laszlo couldn't quite hear her. But the princess's hearing was alert, and so she repeated what the frantic woman had said. Laszlo shot his head back towards Franny, and realized she was being chased by the blue ogress, Tallulah. Laszlo demanded that Tiny take his princess somewhere safe and out of reach from the horrid beast. The princess looked mournfully at her hero as Tiny took off, and Laszlo looked sorrowfully back at her. He watched as the beautiful girl glided away with desolation. It took him a few seconds to take in the situation, when a falling pillar with a large torch attached collapsed and ended the gaze between him and his lover.

As Laszlo's mind snapped back into the present, he readied himself for another fight, as did the twins and even Franny when she returned to them. the prince was about to ask where Billie was, when the clumsy ogress tripped and fell right on top of the twins, who acted quickly and drew their weapons out aiming for Tallulah. They were going to go for the kill, but Laszlo had found a deceased knight's armor and took the sword and shield from it. He walked over to the injured beast and told the twin followers to stand aside. Franny noticed how incredibly mature the young prince had become so suddenly. He raised his sword and decapitated the ogre, leaving its head lay right-side up on her back.

Although the never ending oozing of the blood was gross, creepy, disgusting, and horribly smelly, Laszlo felt contempt and ready to slay the green ogre next. He also thought that now was a good time to ask about Billie, who remained absent. Franny panted from her running and said that she had stayed behind to distract the meaner, green ogre, Petunia. Laszlo knew Billie was clever, but still hoped she didn't get into too much trouble.

Laszlo, Franny, Spike, and Dmitri ran towards the bedroom of Petunia. When they got there, they found that it was empty, that is, no ogre or the comrade. They hurried throughout the castle, searching frantically through each room, but there was still no sign of them. Franny had said that she left them both in the monster's bedroom, but it seems as though the ugly, green vermin has taken Billie somewhere. They panicked a bit, until they heard the roaring of Tiny the dragon. Laszlo's first instinct was to look on his back for the princess, but she wasn't there, causing Laszlo to panic twice as much. He demanded the dragon tell him where his lover is, but Tiny stooped down low to the point where he actually indicated for them to hop on. They did, but Laszlo lingered a bit before agreeing. They flew off toward the back door and took off into the woods. Laszlo noticed Tiny soaring lower than usual. They stopped in a clearing where a green glomp lay lifeless on the stiff dirt. There was a rhinoceros off a little bit to the right behind the monster, Gaston was saddled firmly on it. Billie stood closest to where Tiny landed, with a light brown pixie fluttering around her. Above the ogre, hanging in the dead trees, were ropes, chains, and metal stakes. By the time Laszlo, the twins, and Franny got off the dragon, a light blue figure shuffled from behind the goliath. Laszlo walked over to see who slew the grotesque beast of burden, with the metal stakes combined with the chains, and even roped its legs and wrists behind its body. Behind the ogre, the _princess_ released her grip on the rope and began to stand up, shaken at what she had done. Although it was to help her new friends, she wasn't quite fond of taking something's life, so naturally she would be petrified right now.

Laszlo passed and looked at her work and admitted he was impressed by, not only her bravery to help eradicate the most deadliest ogre known to mankind, but also her strength to do that. He offered his hand to her, and she willingly accepted it. Everyone boarded back onto Tiny's back, and soared back to Prince Laszlo's castle, peacefully.

Franny became a musician and wrote her own book titled, "Slaves: Who Knew?"

Billie became an engineering designer, and as a part time job, opened her own bakery shop in the village.

Spike became a teacher and learned 30 different world languages.

Dmitri became a singer and won four Grammy's, along with a Nobel peace prize. He married a vet and had 8 kids. Altogether, their family has a baby giraffe, a female wolf, two male and female tigers, who had 7 kittens, all named after a color of the rainbow.

As for Prince Laszlo, he and Princess _Yue_ married and became the king and queen of the land. They had two princesses and a prince.

And they all lived happily ever after….

As Laszlo wrote the last sentence, he was all pride and joy until the intercom system buzzed and Franny told him that dinner was ready. He saved his story, and brought it with him to the dinner table, hoping everyone except for Wilbur would love it!

* * *

><p>review or i will not upload the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
